Trick or Treat
by cosmiccastawayuk
Summary: Sam has had fantasies about Blaine dressing up for Halloween, but the outfit he's chosen is not one he thinks Blaine would choose. Could he manage to convince his best friend to dress up? Will it be a trick or a treat he's in for?


**A/N Hi guys, so this is a one off Blam special for Halloween! Have a happy Halloween. :D Oh and just so you know this is during S4. :) And if there are any spelling mistakes I'm sorry, I haven't checked it over like I usually do. Haven't had time!**

**I don't own Glee**

**Trick or Treat**

Standing in the middle of the costume store the day before Halloween Sam grinned wickedly at the outfit in his hands. If only he could convince a certain dark, curly haired individual to wear it for Halloween then Sam would be the happiest man alive. But that was only if he could pull it off. He wasn't sure what reaction Blaine would have but he assumed it would take some convincing to get him into this outfit. Fact. Sighing and day dreaming about what Blaine might look like, Sam could feel the heat rising onto his face as he blushed furiously. He had been harbouring inappropriate thoughts about his best friend for some time now but he couldn't help it. At first they had just been friends, 'bros' even. The more Sam got to know Blaine though, the real Blaine Anderson, the more Sam couldn't help but fall head over heels for him. He was the most astonishing person Sam had ever known. His compassion and intelligence. His wit and vivacity. Sam had always known Blaine was an attractive guy, he wasn't blind, but the more he knew of the man inside, the more attractive he seemed to become until every second of every day of Sam's thoughts involved Blaine in some way. But recently more and more often Sam had thought **those **kinda thoughts. Of Blaine writhing underneath him as he thrust inside of Blaine, of those warm honey eyes looking deeply and lovingly into his own. Sam had it bad. Very bad and he didn't know precisely how to go about telling his best friend. He knew Blaine stared at him a lot and who could blame him? I mean Sam knew he was the hottest guy in the whole school. Fact. Sam wasn't sure Blaine liked him in that way though. The question was, would he take the risk?

"Oh just do it Sammy Evans. Faint heart never one fair... um dude I guess." Sam murmured to himself and went up to the counter of the costume store with his purchases. Tomorrow night Blaine was going to be treated with a whole lot more than he bargained for.

* * *

><p>Dancing around his room like an idiot Blaine tried to forget that it was Halloween and that he had no outfit and no boyfriend to trick or treat with. Tina had kindly asked him but he had declined. The girl was acting a little clingy recently and he was trying to avoid it turning into a full blown crush. Just because he wasn't with Kurt any longer didn't mean that he had suddenly become open to the thought of dating a girl. Ever. So he decided he would dance around his room like he didn't give a damn, because he didn't.<p>

When he felt a tap on his shoulder Blaine jumped high into the air, twirling rapidly, his hand clutched to his heart. At seeing a grinning Sam he exhaled in relief and walked over to switch his stereo off. "Sam would you not do that next time, you scared the living bejesus out of me!"

"Sorry, you were so in the zone I didn't know how else to stop you." Sam shrugged and looked at Blaine in his 'I'm so sorry' way that melted Blaine's heart. He was so gorgeous and Blaine had never even noticed it until very recently. Blaine found him simply adorable with his big baby blue eyes, his passion for everything nerdy and his hilariously bad impressions. He was the first to admit to himself that he was falling, and falling hard for this tall, floppy haired blonde with his big lips and coy smile. He had tried to keep it hidden and so far, he had succeeded.

"That's ok. What's up?" Blaine asked, forgiving Sam instantly as he watched his friend, his heart starting to pound hard in his chest, leaving him a little breathless. Sam produced two costumes from the plastic bag in his hands and Blaine frowned, not understanding quite what was going on.

"I thought since we are both single we should go trick or treating together." Sam exclaimed brightly, a hopeful smile spreading over his face but Blaine could only look at him bemused.

As the confusion swept over Blaine's features Sam's smile began to fade. Hating that, Blaine decided he would at least humour Sam. For now. "Umm, that's a great idea Sam but one of those costumes is meant for a girl." He arched his eyebrows and waited for the response that he could see Sam was trying to figure out in his head.

"But that's the beauty of Halloween Blaine, you can dress up as anything for one night and no one will make fun of you for doing so." Sam nudged the female outfit further towards Blaine and he could only bark out a laugh in response. Clearly he was supposed to be the one dressing up as the girl. _Of course __**I **__would have to be the girl..._

"But why Wonder Woman Sam? I mean how am I supposed to pull of a girls leotard without some bulging down there that isn't supposed to occur on a girl? And what about the breasts?"

"Well you could tuck it like those dudes on that program about dudes that dress like woman that you made me watch? And er, there are fake boobs in the bag too." Sam replied questioningly and Blaine could do nothing but crease up in laughter. Sam wanted him to dress in drag for a drag queen.

"You seriously think I'm going to tuck Sam?" Blaine guffawed and tears started to roll down his eyes at the sheer thought of that ever happening.

"Well yeah, it'll be really hot." Blaine's laughter abruptly stopped. Had he really heard Sam correctly? Did Sam really think he was hot? He looked over at the outfit and for the first time considered wearing it. For Sam. "Please B. It'll be awesome. Me as Superman and you as Wonder Woman. You'll be like totally hotter than all the girls out there tonight. Please? I might even give you a treat after?"

At hearing the word treat Blaine snatched the outfit out of Sam's hands, the blonde beaming brightly as he watched Blaine dash out towards his bathroom to dress in his costume.

* * *

><p>Sam couldn't quite believe that he had managed to convince Blaine to dress up as Wonder Woman tonight. He knew that it would be totally amazing. I mean, Blaine was like totally hot and so was Wonder Woman, right? Deciding to change into his outfit whilst Blaine was doing the same in the bathroom, he dressed with such speed that he felt like he might actually <strong>be<strong> Superman. He had just convinced his guy best friend to dress up like a girl after all. If that wasn't super, Sam didn't know what was. He tapped his feet in boredom as he waited for Blaine to finish in the bathroom, humming the theme song to his characters title movie. Seeing something out of the corner of his eyes he looked up and gasped as there in the doorway to his bedroom stood Blaine, the Amazonian princess. And he had totally tucked.

"Wow..." Was all Sam could breathe out, not able to take his eyes off of Blaine's outfit. He was even better than Sam had imagined him being. There was no chance in hell that Sam was going to be able to get around the neighbourhood before he pounced on Blaine. Fact.

"Do I look ok? I feel a little silly Sammy. Can we get this over and done with? And you better not take a- SAM!" As Sam took a picture on his phone of Blaine in his amazing outfit, Blaine yelled in exasperation at him. "Jeez Sam, you better not show that to anyone or you are dead, do you hear me?"

"Uh dude, aren't we like going out trick or treating now? Loads of people are gonna see you..." Sam stopped when he saw the horror flash over Blaine's face as the realisation struck him of how many people would see him like this.

"Sam I'm sorry, I can't do this..." Blaine turned to flee back into the bathroom but Sam snatched his wrist before he had the chance to escape.

"Blaine, you're awesome, why don't you see that?" Sam whispered into his ear, feeling Blaine's back press into his chest as Sam pulled the smaller boy into his arms. "Look, I've been scared of saying this to you but... I think you're the most amazing person I've ever had the privilege of knowing. The sexiest too." Sam's heart soared as he watched the corners of Blaine's mouth twitch upwards a fraction.

"You really mean that Sammy?" He breathed out and Sam nodded slowly, answering Blaine's question. Could he dare hope that Blaine liked him too? As the smaller boy slowly turned around looking up at Sam with his large, doe like golden eyes, love radiating off them in waves, Sam felt like he was melting slowly into a pool of goo. He was that happy. "You really like me?"

"I do." Blaine's smile grew wider with each second and Sam couldn't help but grin back. "Hey Blaine?"

"Hmm? What is it Sam?"

"Trick or treat?" Blaine looked at him in confusion for the few seconds it took him to realise that Sam was bending down towards him. When their lips met it felt like an explosion in Sam's stomach erupted. He deepened the kiss, eliciting a small moan from Blaine as he did so. Both boys were breathless when Sam pulled back, giving them the much needed air to live.

Giggling, Blaine looked at Sam with mischief in his eyes, a look Sam had never seen up until now and it left him feeling tingly all over his bod in anticipation. "Treat." Was all Blaine said before grabbing the back of Sam's neck and plunging his tongue into Sam's mouth once more.


End file.
